herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mason Morgan
Mason Morgan, played by Orpheus Pledger made his first screen appearance on 7 June 2016.16 The character and Pledger's casting was announced on 5 December 2015, alongside Jackson Heywood and James Stewart, who play Mason's brothers.17 The actors began filming their first scenes during the week commencing 7 December.17 Pledger relocated to Sydney from Melbourne for the role.17 Mason and his brothers, Brody (Jackson Heywood) and Justin (James Stewart) join their sister Tori (Penny McNamee) in Summer Bay. Mason is accepted into the local university, so he can continue studying medicine. Mason and Brody are thrown out of the Diner when Brody insults the food. Mason returns to apologise to the owner, Leah Patterson-Baker (Ada Nicodemou). Mason's girlfriend, Lara Adams (Elle Harris) comes to see him, leading to clashes with his siblings. Mason befriends Evelyn MacGuire (Phillippa Northeast) and comforts her when her fiancé end their engagement. As part of his studies, Mason begins work at the local hospital. He helps Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher) when he falls out of bed. Nate Cooper (Kyle Pryor) confronts Mason when he discovers that he did not call a staff member to assess Alf's condition. When Lara threatens to end their relationship, Mason tells her that his family are in witness protection. After their cover is exposed, the Morgans leave the Bay and move into a holding house. Mason is kidnapped by Spike Lowe (Jason Montgomery) and Blaine Varden (Ashley Lyons). He also learns Lara is their accomplice. Mason and his siblings are held hostage by Blaine, who reveals that he tried to kill Justin, but their mother sacrificed herself to save him. The Morgans are rescued by the police and their federal police protector, Decker (John Adams). Mason and Tori asks Justin to leave, after learning that he lied to them. Mason helps Evie with a school sleep out at Summer Bay High and he kisses her. But Evie pulls away and Mason later apologises. Mason and Matt Page (Alex Snow) worry about Evie when she gets drunk at a party. Mason takes her to his house to let her sleep on his couch and she tries to kiss him. Brody warns Mason about starting a relationship due to their situation. Mason and Evie argue about her partying, but Evie apologises and agrees to help Mason study. They have sex and agree to a casual relationship. To celebrate her 30th birthday, Tori invites Mason, Brody and her friends to fly to a vineyard. During the flight, the passengers pass out due to a carbon monoxide leak and the plane crashes. Everyone survives, but Brody is missing. Tori, Nate and Duncan Stewart (Benedict Wall) leave to find him, while Mason stays behind with Evie, Leah, Irene Roberts (Lynne McGranger) and a pregnant Billie Ashford (Tessa de Josselin), who Mason helps. Mason pushes Evie out of the way when leaking fuel ignites and explodes. He suffers a burn to his arm. Everyone is eventually rescued, though Brody suffers serious injuries after falling from a cliff. Evie believes she saw her deceased twin brother and tries to prove that he is protecting her. With Mason in the car, she begins speeding and he is forced to apply the handbrake to stop them from crashing. Evie asks Mason to stay away from her, but she later apologises. Mason realises he has feelings for Evie and tells her he wants more than a casual relationship with her. Mason sees Olivia alone in the diner after she rejects Hunter. He asks her to go on a walk. Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes